1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to emergency supplies and, more particularly, to a convertible emergency supplies which are adapted to be carried in an storage state and converted into a deployed state when needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of emergency supplies for survival in disaster or emergency situations is well known. Indeed, the chances for survival for anyone who becomes stranded at sea are greatly increased if some type of floatation device is available for use. A problem which still exists, however, is that many floatation devices are unable to be conveniently transported on the person of a would be user. If a would be user is not able to access or did not put on a floatation device before actually needing it, it is common for them to become stranded without one. Thus, there remains a need for a convertible emergency device which is wearable and convertible into a floatation device when needed. It would be helpful if such a convertible emergency device could be embodied as a waist pack. It would be additionally desirable is such a convertible emergency device could be embodied as a back pack.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a convertible emergency device embodied as a waist pack or a back pack which can provide a floatation means. The primary components of Applicant's convertible emergency device are a wearable base, a replaceable gas cylinder, and a pull cord. When in operation, the convertible emergency device allows a user to convert a wearable structure from a storage state into a floatation device in a deployed state at the time of use. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by the prior art structures are removed.